And I Will Always Love You
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: Lily and James wedding. read and review. oneshot.


_And I Will Always Love You..._

The Snow was falling on the village of Hogsmeade on December 5, 1979. Witches and Wizards from all over London were gathering around the tall chapel at the end of the street. The chapel, made entirely of ice, but had charms placed around it so it wouldn't melt, would be playing host today, to a wedding for two young lovers. Today, Lily Evans and James Potter would be tying the knot and promise to love each other for ever.

Once everyone had taking their seats in the chapel, the organist, a middle aged blonde woman wearing pastel blue robes, tapped her wand against the organ and the keys began playing 'here comes the bride'. The wizards and witches sitting in the rows of pews turned to face the entrance of the chapel to see the clear ice doors swung open by 2 cupids, revealing a small girl, no older than 3, walk down the isle, throwing petals on the ground as she made her way towards the alter, where the priest, James, and his best man, Sirius Black stood, watching the little finally turn into the front row of pews. The girl, now sitting on her mothers lap, was James Potters little cousin Lea. Now, everyone in the chapel stood to face the entrance of the church once more, as Lily, wearing a long elegant white dress that made her red hair shine in the light, a vail covering her face, made her way down the isle towards the priest and the two men standing next to him. She smiled at her future husband as she continued down the isle. When she reached the alter, James walked towards her, pushed the vail off her face, took her hand and led her up to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of two very special people deeply in love." The priest began.

"Now, Lily, do you take James to be your husband. To Love and to cherish through sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and promise to love him forever more?"

Lily smiled, "I do."

"And James, do you take Lily to be your wife. To love and to cherish through sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and promise to love him forever more?"

"I do"

"Excellent!" the priest said, conjuring 2 rings out of thin air, "Now that you have declared your love for each other, place the rings on each others fingers as a token for your everlasting love."

James and Lily placed the rings on each others fingers.

"Now that you have exchanged vows, I proudly announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

The newlywed couple stepped closer and locked lips. After what seemed like hours, the husband and wife separated. James offered his arm to his new bride, who took it, and together they walked down the isle to the second playing of 'here comes the bride'. As they approached the cupids swung the doors open again and they exited the chapel out into the busy hogsmeade street and got into the horse drawn carriage that took them up the cobbled street towards Hogwarts School. With the permission of Albus Dumbledore, they were allowed to use the Great Hall for their wedding reception. Dumbledore had assured them that the students of the school would not disturb them. According to Albus, they had sent up dinner to the dormitories so no one would be in the great hall all night. Both Lily and James were very happy that they were allowed to have the wedding reception at Hogwarts, the exact place where they had met and fallen in love.

* * *

As everyone exited the chapel, several horse drawn carriages transported all the guests to Hogwarts. Within 10 minutes, all the carriages were pulling up to the great oak front doors at Hogwarts School. James helped Lily out of the first carriage and proceeded up the steps, pulled the doors open, and followed a trail of flower petals on the steps towards the great hall. When they reached the doors of the great hall, they were amazed at what they saw. Instead of the concrete walls, they were filled with colorful tapestries that Santa whooshed in and out of every other ones. The other tapestries lining the walls were filled with beautiful Christmas scenes. Fake snow was falling from the ceiling of the great hall. At the far end of the hall was the head table, where the wedding party would sit and in front of it were several little circular tables that seated 6 each. In the middle of all the table was a frozen pond that would be the dance floor. The pond was bewitched so when dancing you wouldn't slip and fall. Up against one wall was a table with drinks, hot chocolate, tea, butterbeer, or wizard vodka. 

Pretty soon the rest of the guests had arrived at the great hall. They all gasped at the transformation.

"Ahh you're here!" Lily and James heard someone say behind them.

They turned and saw Albus Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Dumbledore it's beautiful!" Lily said when he got level with Lily and James.

"Thought you'd like it." Albus grinned.

"We can't thank you enough for letting us have our wedding reception here" James spoke up.

"Not a problem." The headmaster said, "well, let's go in shall we?"

Dumbledore led the guests into the great hall.

"There are nametags at the tables for who sits where." Dumbledore explained

While all the guests started looking for their seat at the tables, Dumbledore led the wedding party(Lilly, James, Sirius, some of Lily's school friends as bridesmaids, and Remus and Peter as groomsmen) up to the high table, where the staff table normally is. The party found their seats and all sat down. Within a few minutes, everyone had found their seats and the band, on the right side of great hall, were back up talking to each other or dancing. James had gotten Lily and himself a glass of butterbeer and were walking amongst the crowd thanking everyone for coming.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius shouted walking up to James and Lily with a glass of vodka in his hand.

"Hey Padfoot" James greeted his best man.

"I haven't had a chance to say congratulations yet" Sirius told his friend.

"Thanks Sirius" James said giving his friend a hug. Sirius then turned to Lily who also gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

James and Lily then continued making their rounds towards all the guests. Before long, the band had stopped playing and everyone had taken their seats and were talking amongst themselves. Slowly, over the chattering crowd, a light tinkle of glass rung across the hall. James and Lily looked at each other and laughed before locking lips. After a few seconds they parted and the chatter began again.

An hour later, the only sound that could be heard throughout the hall above the chatter was the clatter of knives and forks as everyone dug into their dinner, chicken or turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and fruit salad.

Once everyone had finished eating, Sirius stood up and tapped his glass with his knife. The hall fell silent.

Sirius took a deep breath, "I'd like to propose a toast to Lily and James." Sirius began, "I've known James and Lily since my first day here. James always had a big crush on Lily, even in our first year. Lily, on the other hand, never liked James. Somehow, even though she always denied it, I think deep down, she loved him too. It took her a little longer to finally realize that James was meant for her. Throughout our first 6 years at Hogwarts James chased Lily trying to get her to go out with him. She always said no, but James never gave up. Finally, in our 7th year, Lily finally accepted James' offer to go out with him and I knew that they'd end up together. So, James and Lily, I hope you have a happy and long life together. You 2 are my best friends in the whole world. I love you guys. To James and Lily!"

"To James and Lily!" the guest replied.

"And now it's time for the first dance of the bride and groom!" Sirius said.

James and Lily got up from their seats and walked onto the dance floor. The band started playing 'I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. James and Lily had heard this song when they were waiting for the underground to take them to London. They decided it would be the perfect wedding song.

James took her hand, putting his right arm around her slight waist. She placed her left arm around him, pulling him closer. They began to slowly sway to the music.

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way _

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

"I Love you" James whispered in her ear.

Lily smiled, "I Love you too."_  
And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you _

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

When the song ended, everyone else flooded onto the dance floor as the next song began to play. Lily led James out of the hall.

"Lily where are we going?" James asked.

"I have to tell you something" Lily said leading him over to a bench in the entrance hall. They sat down and Lily kissed James softly on the lips.

"what do you have to tell me?" James asked

"I-um," Lily began

"You're what?" James asked taking her hand and squeezing it softly.

"There you guys are! Come on, you have to cut the cake!" Sirius said coming out of the hall with a pretty blonde girl on his arm and a glass of wizard vodka in the other.

"Just a second" James said standing up and turned back to Lily, "you're what?"

Lily stood up too and looked into James eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Lily barely caught James as he blacked out.

**a/n: Another oneshot. Hope you liked it. Read and review please! still working on the next chapter of You're My Angel, the Next Generation, and What Shoulda Been.**


End file.
